


Quarantined

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [34]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is quarantined, Precious Peter Parker, TOny Stark is Quarantined, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Tony, I think I’m dying. I think we need to go back to the drive thru testing site. I’m not okay. I have this weird headache. I’m kind of congested, and I just really think they gave me a false negative.” Peter said coming into his office and sitting in the chair across from him.“Peter, we’re not going back. It wasn’t a false negative. We’re quarantined for safety measures. You’re safe and you have allergies.” Tony looked up from where he was typing on his phone.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy Saturday!
> 
> I had to write this to take out my pain on someone else. An anxiety disorder and a pandemic are a lot to handle sometimes, my friends. Be safe. Wash your hands and wear a mask.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Target and Starbucks are my happy place.

“Tony, I think I’m dying. I think we need to go back to the drive thru testing site. I’m not okay. I have this weird headache. I’m kind of congested, and I just really think they gave me a false negative.” Peter said coming into his office and sitting in the chair across from him.

“Peter, we’re not going back. It wasn’t a false negative. We’re quarantined for safety measures. You’re safe and you have allergies.” Tony looked up from where he was typing on his phone. 

“They definitely gave me someone else’s test results then.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Peter. We have ten more days trapped together. Do you want to live through those ten days?” Tony raised a brow.

“I’m scared! I don’t feel good. I’m worried the test was wrong.” Peter’s voice cracked.

Tony put his phone down and walked around the desk, “Okay, kid. I hear you. I know this year has been really scary. Covid-19 isn’t a made up fear. If you’re still feeling crummy in a few days then we can talk about going for another test. I think you have allergies and are overtired, and you’ve been stressed for way too long.”

“So you don’t think I’m dying?” Peter had wrapped his arms around his father figure’s middle.

“No, Bubba. I don’t. I can see that I won’t be getting work done today though. How about we go jump on the trampoline? We have an abnormally warm day today?” Tony suggested.

“I don’t feel good!” Peter didn’t release his hold.

Tony sighed. IF the kid was refusing the trampoline then he really wasn’t feeling good because that was his favorite form of exercise. He would normally have taken it down in preparation for the winter but it had been oddly warm and he figured they would get about another week out of it, “Okay. What do you need? Just tell me how to help you.”

“Another Covid-19 test.” Peter’s voice was muffled but Tony heard the emotion in his voice. Panic was taking over and he was not gong to convince Peter he wasn’t dying.

“Loss of smell?” Tony asked still trying anyway.

“No.” Peter shook his head.

“Lose of taste?” Tony rubbed his back while Peter shook from anxiety.

“No.”

“No fever and no cough either. Let’s make a rule. We don’t panic until one of those things happen, deal? If not then we assume you are normal sick and we treat it as such.”

“Okay, but I still feel awful and you left me alone to worry all day by myself and I can’t even go see anyone else because we’re quarantined. Pepper isn’t even willing to come here to the tower.” Peter heard the whining in his voice but he didn’t care.

“Pepper, Morgan, and May are at the lake house far away from the two of us because you were exposed at school and we can’t take any chances, but we also don’t want you home alone.” Tony ran a hand through the kids curls.

“I miss May’s hugs and Pepper’s hot chocolate.” Peter sighed.

“It’s been three days.” Tony laughed.

“You don’t get to tell me how long I need to wait before missing someone.” Peter looked up at him frowning.

“You’re right, buddy. I don’t. Maybe we can video call them later? Are you planning to just cling to me all day though or should we accomplish something?” Tony teased.

“Can we make lunch together?” Peter asked hopeful.

“It’s 10:30 in the morning.” Tony looked at his watch.

“Please. Food is comforting when I’m anxious.”

“That’s not healthy.”

“Tony—“

“Okay. Okay. Lunch it is!” Tony agreed, “But you have to release me, Bubba.”

“You promise not to leave me alone again?”

“I was in my office an hour.” Tony reminded the kid.

“It felt like the longest hour of my life.”

“I can’t with you.” Tony loved this kid even when he was being ridiculous.

~

“So you don’t think I’m dying?” Peter asked May on the phone later.

“I already told you that!” Tony threw his hands in the air.

“Be quiet please. I want to hear her answer.” Peter glared.

“Peter, you have a negative test result. You are not dying.” May confirmed.

“Okay, thanks. I feel better.” Peter switched topics to talk about what he and Tony had made for lunch.  
“I feel better?” Tony mocked, “How many times today have I said the same thing.” He was talking under his breath but he saw May give him a look and a smile smile.

“I can see you after quarantine right away?” Peter adjusted the screen a bit to fix the glare from the window and Tony moved it right back because then he was out of frame.

“As soon as it’s over. We’re counting down the days.” May smiled.

~

“Hi. Yes, I need to schedule a Covid-19 test.” Peter said quietly into the phone glancing around the room.

“We unfortunately don’t have anymore appointments for today available. I could give you a list of other places in the area to call if you would like?” The woman on the other end told him.

“Would it change if I told you my dad is Tony Stark?” Peter heard the floor creak above him.

“Hold please.”

“So we can squeeze you in for an appointment at 3:30 this afternoon. I am going to need you to bring a parent with you because they will need to fill out the paperwork before you can get your test. We’re also going to ask that you both wear a mask and do not exit your car for any reason.”

“Okay. Thank you so much!” Peter hung up. Now how did he tell Tony he disregarded everything he had been telling him?

“Tony—“ Peter asked coming into his home office.

Tony muted his Zoom call, “Peter. I haven’t gotten any work done in almost a week. I’ll come cuddle and watch movies in an hour.”

“Okay. Cool, but in an hour we’ll be in line for my Covid test.” Peter shrugged looking down at his feet.

“Peter Parker! You do not have Covid. You know they are low on tests, right and if you do that one to appease your anxiety then you are potentially taking it from someone who really needs it.” Tony didn’t even miss a beat as he turned off the camera of the Zoom call he had already muted.

“But—“ Peter walked further into the room.

“No. Call them back and apologize for wasting their time.” Tony raised a brow.

“Tony—Please? I need to do this. Can’t you just make a donation for more tests?” Peter’s eyes filled with tears.

Tony looked at the ceiling with his hands on his hips. He unmuted the call, “I’m sorry. I’m going to reschedule this via e-mail. I apologize. You will all be compensated for your time.”

“We can go?”

“I don’t want to hear any crying about it while we’re in line.” Tony warned as he went to get his car keys.

~

“We’re next in line.” Peter said quietly.

“This is what you wanted.” Tony reminded as he edged forward.

“I think you were right. We should get out of line. I don’t think I have Covid-19.” Peter suggested.

“We can’t get out of line and you’re doing this test because I’m not going to hear any more about false negatives.” Tony pulled forward handing over the papers he had filled out and rolled down Peter’s window who whimpered.

“I thought we talked about not crying.”

“You did.” Peter turned to him, “I never made any promises.”

“Hand?” Tony held out his, “Thirty seconds.”

“I can survive anything for thirty seconds.” Peter tilted his head back as the woman opened the package to swab his nasal passages.

~

“Your test is negative again.” Tony told Peter coming into his room later that day when he had gotten the rapid result.

“So I’m not dying?” Peter confirmed.

“Nope. Just like May and I both said.”

“No one likes a sore winner.” Peter went back to the book he had been reading.

“So you admit I won?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “You made a large donation?”

“I’ve got it covered, bud.”

“You always do.” Peter nodded.

“Love you, Bubba.”

“Love you, Tony.” Peter flipped the page of the book not even looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
